Happily Ever After
by A Person on FanFiction
Summary: Happily ever after is what we make of it, and even in the midst of sadness, sometimes happiness can grow. A post-TP fiction that experiments with the Link/Midna relationship as Parent/Child. It's interesting, it's original, and come on, you KNOW you want to read it... K , yet again, because there's no chance of five year olds understanding it.


**Well, while I'm waiting for reviews for the newly titled Stories Never End, to pass the time I'm posting up random fictions! My last Midna/Link relationship experiment now has two reviews, which is awesome, so I'm posting up another one with an even rarer explored relationship: Mother/Child.**

Midna always complained about Link's 'softy' nature. Link half-smiled at the memory as he placed the flower at the base of the former Mirror of Twilight.

Link remembered those days better than he remembered yesterday. He paid a visit to the Mirror every year. He hoped that somehow, she felt his presence from the other side.

Link, orphaned, didn't quite know about mothers. Rusl acted as his surrogate father, but Uli only got married to him a few years ago, and so Link grew up motherless. But since the adventure, Link thought Midna the closest thing to a mother he knew. Granted, a bossy, annoying, and sometimes abusive mother, but still a mother, and a loving one at that. Just like a mother, she helped him, showed him what to do, and even lent him a helping hand. Or hair, or magic hair-hand, or whatever you called it. At the beginning, she didn't care, but after Lanayru Spring and Zelda's sacrifice she became so kind and selfless Link almost forgot the old her, but for the good-hearted jokes.

Her loss hurt him badly in the beginning because he only realized how motherly she treated him, how she praised him for his achievements later on and even reprimanded him a little less, and how much pride he took in knowing she remained proud of him, when she made clear its finiteness. Though she never said it, he knew of her pride. He saw it in her eyes.

He missed it afterwards. In his grief he forgot about Rusl, and Ilia, and until the Princess reminded him, he forgot about love. And that made him think of the joyous marriage that he wished Midna knew about. The day Link became a prince.

He hoped that Midna, somehow, knew him happy, knew of his grief but also of his ability in moving on. He told the empty room of his little adventures since the Mirror shattered, like he did every year, and took off his hat in her memory, before leaving the Arbiter's Grounds.

Midna hated the situation.

She never thought of herself as motherly. But by the Twilight Gods, she _missed_ him. In the beginning she thought of him as a tool, then a pet, and then a child, because tools didn't have feelings, and a pet didn't learn so quickly. In the beginning, she admitted, he did not seem very intelligent, but he learned so fast that though she never admitted it, she actually reserved _pride_ for him, because she wrangled and tamed the beast, and liked to think herself responsible for his intelligence.

But she left him for her people, and for her dearly beloved, who now sat there to comfort her as she cried for her lost child. The unfairness of it all tore at her heart, but she knew Hyrule's Goddesses' plans did not include the Mirror of Twilight, and neither did those of the Twilight Gods. The Princess Zelda told her so with great pain, and Midna knew Zelda did not want her to go. But Midna knew it the right thing, and though her eyes burned with pain and sadness, still she pushed the tear away from her face toward the Mirror.

Velant, her betrothed and beloved, stroked her head lightly.

"Oh, Velant," she sobbed softly, "I wish you knew him. Such a good wolf."

"Don't despair, my love. Look not on what is behind you, but the possibilities of the future." He patted her stomach lightly.

"What?" she looked up at him, confused.

"The doctor said the pregnancy test came out positive. We're parents, Midna."

"Oh my gods," she hugged him tightly. "Oh my gods!"

Somehow, in that moment, she knew that her little wolf lived happily. And furthermore, she knew her own happiness filled her with thoughts of an open world of possibilities, a new life grown from the seed of a not-so-happy ending.

She and her wolf lived this new life, and learned that happily ever after is what we make it, and that even in a sad ending, there is always room to grow.

**Yeah, I decided on a totally opposite ending to tragic. I always thought that maybe there was a way for them to move on happily that didn't involve them pretending it never happened. And the ending of that game was just cruel. Just... ****_cruel_****.**


End file.
